


Love (and a little bit of Quidditch) Through the Ages

by WorldofImagination18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fred weasley in quidditch robes is all I need, I live for lee jordans commentary, Idiots in Love, Non-Canon Relationship, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofImagination18/pseuds/WorldofImagination18
Summary: Hermione isn't what you would call a sports fan. So she is just as surprised as anyone when she finds herself becoming a Quidditch fan. Except is it the actual game, or a certain red-headed beater, that's captured her attention?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. 1991

_Gryffindor vs Slytherin_

Pressed up against the barrier, Hermione could barely see the pitch through the waving scarfs and flags. Flashes of red and yellow kept coming into her line of sight. She didn't understand why everyone was cheering. No one had even come out onto the pitch yet. With Ron cheering madly on one side, and the towering figure of Hagrid on the other, a small part of Hermione couldn't help but wish she'd stayed in the common room. With everyone else at the game she would have at least had some peace and quiet. It's not like she had ever been a fan of sports before Hogwarts. She'd never understood how people found a group of men running around a field and kicking a ball about, to be entertaining. Yet there was something about Quidditch that had snagged her interest. She could sit and say it was the history of the sport. But it wasn't just that. It wasn't even the complexities of the game. Ron had shown her some photos from professional Quidditch games and – although she had never admitted it – there was something about it which had hooked her. Maybe it was the adventurous nature of the game. Or even the touch of glamour about it.

"Hey," Ron tugged on her sleeve, "Look they're about to come out!"

Hermione turned to see the wooden gates lift. She could just about see Harry from the sun glinting off his glasses. She smiled. No matter what he had said, he'd do fine. She just knew.

"Here they go." Ron said.

If the cheering had been loud before, it was practically deafening as the Gryffindor team kicked off into the air. Hermione watched the three chasers do a lap round the pitch whilst she was aware Fred and George spinning twice around one of the turrets before almost nose-diving towards the pitch. They zoomed past and Hermione could have sworn Fred winked at her. Not that he had any reason to. It had probably been aimed at one of the older girls standing behind her. Ron grabbed her sleeve again.

"Game's about to start."

Hermione scarcely glanced at Madam Hooch and tugged her arm free.

"Ronald, I know you're excited, but can you please stop grabbing me."

"Sorry. But it's the first game of the season and our best friends playing. Plus, two of my brothers."

Hermione shot him a smile. "I know. Just, maybe calm down a bit?"

He nodded, but Hermione had a feeling his calm would last all of five minutes. Madam Hooch opened up the chest and Hermione watched the snitch whizz into the air whilst both bludgers began flying round the sky. Fred ducked as one narrowly missed his head and she bit her lip. Suddenly they all looked a lot more exposed up there with nothing but a few bits of protective gear.

"Harry'll be fine," Ron said, "Fred and George are some of the best beaters Gryffindor has ever had."

He paused. "Mind you, they are the ones who call themselves that so…"

Hermione turned back to the game. She knew Harry would be fine. It was Fred and George she was concerned about.

* * *

" _THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT YOU DIRTY, CHEATING-"_

" _Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-"_

" _I'm telling it like it is professor!"_

Hermione cheered at the Gryffindor goal. Whilst Lee Jordan's commentary was certainly adding to the entertainment, she was enjoying herself far more than she had ever imagined. She hadn't even really been focusing on Harry. Mainly because he'd been staying out of the way until he saw the snitch. But because there was so much else to watch. Alicia, Katie and Angelina were practically running rings round the Slytherin players, whilst Fred and George seemed to take great delight in hitting bludgers back and forth over the Slytherins.

"See," Ron had a smug smile on his face, "told you, you'd enjoy it."

"I never said I wouldn't enjoy it. It's just…. it's a lot different from what I expected. I never found Muggle sports this interesting."

"Well from what you've told me," Ron said, "they don't really sound it."

Hermione nodded. Her attention was now fully fixed on the game. Angelina Johnson was shooting towards the Slytherin goal post.

" _And it's Johnson – Johnson with the Quaffle! What a player that girl is. I've been saying it for years, but she still won't go out with me-"_

" _JORDAN!"_

" _Just a fun fact, Professor. Adds a bit of interest."_

"Fred and George's mate," Ron said, "he did the commentary last year. Not sure why they let him stay on. Fred and George keep giving him things to try and sneak in when doing commentary. Apparently last year-"

"RON!"

Hermione grabbed him with one hand and her other flew to her mouth. Marcus Flint had grabbed the bat from one of the Slytherin beaters and had whacked a Bludger straight at Harry. He ducked but the ball briefly crashed against his side. Hermione dug her fingers into Ron's arm as her other friend slipped off his broom for a few perilous seconds before hauling himself back on. Beside her Dean was screaming in outrage and Hagrid was nodding.

"Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air!"

" _So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"_

" _Jordan!"_

" _I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"_

" _Jordan I'm warning you!"_

" _All right all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor seeker which could happen to anyone I'm sure."_

Hermione's grip on Ron fell away and her fingers clenched the barrier tightly. Harry was holding onto his broom just as tightly. It swayed briefly before bucking upwards. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry's broom jerked again before moving side to side. His body swayed and Hermione could see he was close to slipping off.

"What's the matter with his broom?" Ron was leaning against the barriers as well.

Hermione shook her head. The players around Harry slowed down as his broom continued to thrash around. Fred and George appeared either side of Harry and Hermione watched on as Fred reached out to grab him. His fingers brushed against Harry when the broom shot upwards. The twins nodded at each other and both flew underneath Harry and hovered below him. Hermione kept her eyes on Fred. If Harry did fall there was every chance, he'd take Fred down with him.

"Someone's done something to his broom!" Ron hissed. "That's not natural."

Hermione's eyes hurriedly glanced around the stands. There was a cheer from the Slytherins as another goal went to them. Her eyes fell on the tower where all the teachers were stood. Her gaze focused on one person in particular. Her mouth dropped slightly.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!"

Ron followed her gaze. "Seriously! What do we do?"

Hermione slipped her wand out from her pocket. "Wait there. Keep an eye on Harry."

"Well what are you doing?"

Hermione didn't answer. Slipping through the crowds towards the stairs, her eyes kept flicking back to the pitch. George still hovered below Harry, but Fred had moved back up to try and grab him. A bludger zoomed past Harry and with a yelled curse, Fred whacked it back towards Flint. Hermione hurried her pace down the steps and towards the teachers stand. She needed to stop Snape before Harry or Fred got seriously hurt.

* * *

"You are amazing Hermione," Ron said with a grin. "I still can't believe you set Snape on _fire!"_

Hermione felt her face flush slightly at the compliment. Her friendship with Harry and Ron was still new and being complimented by the boy who'd spent the start of the year mocking her was still something to get used to. Her and Ron were sitting by the fire whilst the rest of the common room was still partying to celebrate their win. Fred and George had paraded Harry on their shoulders for the past five minutes whilst Oliver Wood kept telling anyone who would listen that "this is the year we win the cup!"

"Hey," Fred loomed over the armchair, "not joining the party?"

"In a bit," Hermione said, "how does it feel to win?"

Fred grinned at her, "I know Wood's driving everyone mad, but between you and me, I think he's right. I think this year we might just do it."

Hermione said nothing as Fred dropped down on the arm of the chair.

"Any room for a little one?"

"Thanks for earlier," Hermione said, "with Harry and his broom. Thanks for trying to help."

Fred's face clouded over. "I've never seen that happen before. Well…not naturally anyway. But we couldn't have our star seeker fall off on his first game. He'd never live it down."

"Well…. thanks. Again. I mean you could have been seriously hurt yourselves."

Fred titled his chin up in a haughty manner.

"Well…sometimes you have to be the one who makes the sacrifice. I guess some of us are just born to play that role."

A smile then settled on his face. "But your welcome Granger. Don't worry. Me and George will keep an eye on him."

* * *

_Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff._

"It's outrageous! And totally unfair!"

"Agreed! No way is he going to be unbiased. He'll probably hand the snitch over to Hufflepuff the moment the game starts!"

Hermione stepped into the common room to see Fred and George crowding around Wood. The older boy held his hands up.

"I agree it's not fair but there's not a lot we can do about it."

"Not a lot you can do about what?"

Heads spun to face her, and Hermione ducked her head at the sudden attention. Fred shot her a smile.

"Guess who the referee is at the game on Saturday?"

"Um….

"Snape!" George cut in. "Professor Snape! What does he even know about being a Quidditch referee anyway? We'd be better off with Flitwick! At least he wouldn't favour Hufflepuff."

Hermione put her books down on the table. "You don't know that he'll favour anyone. It's not as though Slytherin are playing."

Fred nodded. "True. Imagine if he'd refereed our first game! Would have probably let Harry just fall of his broom!"

Hermione's stomach recoiled at the reminder. Snape had tried to get Harry thrown from his broom when he was merely a spectator. Now he was going to be referring! Who knew what he would do to Harry? And it's not like there would be anyone there to stop him. She looked up to see Fred and George had rounded on Oliver.

"Can't you speak to McGonagall? Or Dumbledore! They must know how unfair this is."

"Look!" Oliver jumped to his feet. "I can speak to them, but I'm telling you now it won't change a thing."

Hermione stepped aside to allow him to pass. Fred and George glanced at each other and then Fred turned and kicked at the table beside him. Hermione jumped at the action. Fred caught her eye.

"Sorry. It's just so infuriating. We finally have a chance to win this year and now Snape's going to do what he can to ensure that doesn't happen."

"I didn't…" Hermione cleared her throat, "I didn't realise it meant that much to you."

George sighed. "As you may have noticed, we aren't exactly going to get top scores in our classes. But Quidditch…that's something we're good at. And something we enjoy."

Fred nodded, "I know you aren't a huge sport fan, but we love being on this team and we love playing. It just hurts when stuff like this happens. Takes some of the fun out of it."

Hermione shot him a smile. "Fred, even with Snape being the referee, you'll be fine. I know I'm not an expert in Quidditch, and I've only seen one game, but I've watched you two play. You're both good. Very good. Just play how you normally play, and you'll be fine."

Fred winked at her. "Damn, I was hoping you were going to suggest we just aim a bludger at him."

"Let's keep that as Plan B," George said.


	2. 1992

_Gryffindor vs Slytherin_

Fred gripped his broom tightly with one hand and the club in his other. The wind rushed through his hair and he eyed George who was hovering on the other side of the pitch. The rest of the Gryffindor team were scattered throughout the sky. There was a cheer from the Slytherin stands as their team flew out. But Fred was aware how muted it was compared to when the Gryffindors had made their entrance. He smiled to himself. Every single game that rush of excitement and adrenaline felt like it did on his first game. Just without the nerves added in. He and George had done their traditional double spin round one of the towers before flying past the crowd and Fred was consciously aware of how much he'd been looking for Hermione's face. Even now when he was high up in the sky, he still searched for it. Without realising it, they'd grown closer over the past few months. Helped by the fact he and George had shared a compartment with her on the way to Hogwarts. Fred smiled at the memory. Whilst he seriously admired Ron and Harry's guts to take the families flying car, he was admittedly thankful they had. That train journey had meant he was now starting to see Hermione Granger in a whole new light. Several green and silver blurs zoomed through the sky, bringing him back to the present, and Fred tightened his grip on the club as Draco hovered beside him. The temptation to throw his bat at the little brat's head was already overwhelming. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Something the matter Weasley?"

Fred gritted his teeth. "Listen closely you little git. If you think I've forgotten what you called Hermione, then you're mistaken. You try anything and I will make sure a bludger hits you in the head."

"Temper temper," Draco smiled, "Shouldn't be surprised you care that much about her. You Weasley's always did associate with people like that."

Before Fred could reply, there was a shout from down below. Madam Hooch and already let the bludgers and snitch free and she held the Quaffle up with her hand.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game. _All_ of you."

Fred eyed Draco. No one would notice if he hit a bludger his way. It was his job after all. And he doubted anyone would really mind. A shrill whistle pierced the air and Fred dived as a bludger shot towards Katie who had the Quaffle locked under her arm. A quick swing sent it flying off in the other direction, allowing Katie a clear path to the goal. Fred grinned at the cheers and he allowed his broom to come to a halt. He could see George on the other side of the pitch. His twin looped round a Slytherin player before whacking a bludger towards them. Fred allowed his eyes to fall on the stands below. A flash of red hair caught his attention and he saw Ron cheering wildly. But Fred wasn't bothered about his younger brother. He only cared about the beaming girl with bushy brown hair standing next to him.

* * *

"Fred duck!"

Fred pressed his face to his broom as George gave the bludger a firm whack. It spun off briefly before somehow switching paths and moving back towards Harry.

"Um…are they meant to do that?" George asked. Fred shook his head.

"That bludger hasn't left him alone." He glanced up to see Oliver flying towards them.

"Have you noticed-"

"That one of the bludgers is attracted to Harry? Yes." Fred answered. "Look, me and George can keep it away, but it means you guys will have to just avoid the other one as best you can okay?"

Oliver nodded and Fred watched him fly back up to the goal posts. George eyed him carefully.

"So, what's the plan?"

Fred shrugged. "I guess just stay close to Harry and try not to mistake the snitch for a bludger."

"And not get hit in the process? Sounds like a good plan."

With a smile, Fred flattened his body to his broom and shot towards Harry. Gorge not far behind him. The younger boy ducked as the bludger zoomed over his head before spinning round and heading straight for him. Sitting as upright as he could, Fred gave the bludger a huge whack that sent it spinning off to the other side of the pitch. He pushed Harry upright as he and George settled either side of him.

"Mind if we join you?"

"Don't really want you getting clobbered mate," George added. "Would ruin the day really."

Fred went to say something else when he saw it again. One hand shoved Harry's head down and the other hit the bludger away. He locked eyes with George, and they nodded.

This was going to be a long game.

* * *

Fred gave Harry a quick wave before him, George, Ron and Hermione left the hospital wing. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help feeling guilty Harry was even in there. Despite Harry's insistence he tackle the rogue bludger by himself, Fred hadn't exactly felt easy about it. He'd been hit by plenty of bludgers to know the damage they could do. So, letting a twelve-year-old face one that was clearly tampered with, hadn't been an easy thing to do.

"Hey," Hermione smiled weakly at him, "it's not your fault you know. Harry being in there."

Fred shrugged. "I just…it's mine and George's job to get hit by those things. Not his."

"Yeah but you two didn't tamper with that bludger. Or lose all the bones in his arm."

Fred nodded. Although he wasn't going to tell Hermione, Lockhart's attempt at fixing Harry's broken arm had given him an idea to run past George and Lee later on. Hermione watched him carefully.

"Are you okay? Did the bludger…. did it hit you guys at all or…?"

"There were a few close calls." Fred admitted. "But like I said, it's mine and George's job. We're used to it."

Hermione's' face clouded over. "I know but…well…. you could have been seriously hurt trying to protect Harry."

"Says the girl who took on a three-headed dog, Devils snare and a giant lethal chess set!"

Hermione ducked her head, "True. But…. well you know what I mean."

Fred grinned, "Yeah I do. And thanks for being concerned. To be honest, every time I hit the bludger, I kept aiming for Malfoy."

Her cheeks flushed slightly, and Fred couldn't help but smile. Hermione bit her lip.

"You didn't have to do that. I've not exactly forgotten what he called me but-"

"Hey," Fred turned and stared at her. Before he could think it though, he reached out and took her hand.

"He wasn't getting away with calling you that. Not if I had anything to say about it."

"Well thanks. Again."

Fred winked at her. "Anytime Hermione. Anytime."

* * *

_Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff_

"You can't cancel Quidditch!"

Fred felt his stomach dropping as Professor McGonagall carried on talking. In truth he hadn't really heard anything beyond the words "this match is cancelled." He had known things were becoming more dangerous with the attacks on muggle-borns. But he hadn't imagined it would lead to this. As Wood began leading the others away, he was aware of McGonagall pulling Harry over to one side. His stomach began doing somersaults. There was only one reason McGonagall would need to speak to Harry at a time like this. And since only two of Harry's friends were Muggleborns, a horrible feeling began to sit in his stomach.

"Hey, come on."

Fred glanced at his brother before turning back to watch Harry being escorted off.

"Did…did you see Hermione at all earlier?"

George narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't think so. Saw Ron and the others heading off to the game so I assumed she would be with them. Why?"

"I just…" Fred turned and began following the others back to the changing rooms.

"I just have a bad feeling that's all."

* * *

Later that evening, when Harry and Ron returned to the common room, Fred couldn't help but listen in to what they were saying to the others in their year. Gasps flew round the room and as the news finally reached his own ears, Fred had to fight the urge to be sick. George placed a steadying hand on his back.

"Fred?"

"She's…. she's just…. I mean she's not dead right? Just…. _that._ "

He couldn't even say the word. George nodded.

"She's not dead. Apparently, she had a mirror on her or something. Must have saved her life."

Fred nodded silently. There was a deathly hush in the common room. Whilst Hermione wasn't exactly the most popular of Gryffindors, it was still difficult news to take in. Fred watched Harry and Ron carefully. In all his years of knowing Ron, he'd never seen him this scared before. Harry looked in a similar state and most of the other students seemed unsure of what to do or say. With a determined nod, he got to his feet and headed towards the door.

"Fred? Where are you going?"

Ignoring his twins calls, Fred slipped through the portrait and began running in the direction of the hospital wing.

* * *

He came to a breathless halt just outside the doors. Professor McGonagall eyed him up and down.

"What are you doing out of the common room Mr Weasley?"

"I just…" Fred forced himself to get air back into his lungs. "I just want to visit Hermione."

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware you were so close. In any case you should be back in the common room at this hour."

"Professor please!" Fred hadn't meant to shout. He shook his head.

"Please just…. just five minutes. Five minutes and then I'll go. Please?"

Professor McGonagall eyed him carefully over the rim of her glasses. With a brief smile she stood back and gently pushed the door open. Fred beamed at her.

"Thank you."

He wasted no time in rushing in. The beds on both sides were full of students. All frozen stiff. At their stillness, Fred had to remind himself that they _were_ still alive. His eyes flicked from left to right until his feet stopped in their tracks.

"Oh Hermione."

She lay on the bed, bushy hair spread out on the pillow. One arm was raised, clutching the mirror. Fred sat down on the bed beside her and, after a brief hesitation, reached out and touched her other hand. He flinched at how cold her skin was.

"Harry and Ron will sort this out," he whispered, "They'll get to the bottom of this and then you'll be okay."

He stared at her. "You have to be okay Hermione. I-"

"Fred?"

With a small cry, Fred spun round to see George staring at him.

"What…. what are you doing here?"

"You ran off. What else was I supposed to do? I waited until McGonagall had left and then snuck in."

George moved so he was now standing beside the bed. Fred dropped his hand and let it lie weakly beside Hermione. George glanced at Hermione before back to Fred.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't know," Fred didn't take his eyes off Hermione.

"I don't know okay. I just…I had to see her."

"Anyone would think you liked her," George said with a small grin. Fred gave another shrug and his twin's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Do you? Like her I mean?"

Fred turned away from Hermione. "I don't know. I mean I…well I think about her a lot. And right now, I want nothing more than to see her back to…. well back to normal."

"Come on," George pulled him to his feet. "Let's get back."

"She will be okay though?"

George paused before giving a less than convincing nod.

"She'll be fine Freddie. She's Hermione Granger, isn't she?"

Fred gave a mute nod. But looking back, when he saw Hermione running towards Harry and Ron at the end of the year, he realised he didn't care that Quidditch had been cancelled. He was just glad she was okay.


	3. 1993

_Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff_

Hermione glanced out of the window. Rain had been hammering down all night and it didn't show any signs of stopping. The common room was empty with the exception of the Quidditch team going over some final tactics. Everyone else was starting to make their way outside to the pitch. Ron had promised to save her a seat as she'd chosen to stay behind under the pretence of having forgotten something. While she'd gone to every single Quidditch match, only now was Hermione realising how much of a big deal it was at Hogwarts. If students were happy to go out and watch the game in this kind of weather, then it must be something special. She zipped up her coat and made her way down the stairs. Oliver Wood had Harry in one corner and Hermione sighed. Oliver had been pressuring the team to win every single year. And now this was his last chance to win that cup. As Wood took Harry through several possible strategies, she was aware of both Fred and George watching her. Hermione briefly glanced at Fred. Ever since returning to Hogwarts after last year, there had been something different about him. He'd always had that older brother air about him. But now he seemed even more protective than usual. A crash of thunder boomed from outside and Hermione glanced around. None of them seemed nervous about playing in these conditions. Yet she couldn't remember that last time any of them had actually done so.

"So, are you actually going to watch the game or are you going to stay and be an honorary team member?"

She smiled at George's comment. "No, I just had to get something. I wouldn't really be much use. Especially in this weather."

"I doubt that," George smiled. "You could jinx all the Hufflepuff players, so we get the snitch first."

"Or you could rely on your own skills and beat them fairly?"

"Yeah but where's the fun in that?" George buttoned up his robe. "Hey Oliver? Quick question."

Hermione watched George wander off to the corner where Oliver and Harry were. Which just left her and Fred. He forced a smile onto his face.

"You look nervous and you won't even be playing."

"I always get nervous at games." Hermione retorted. "It's easy enough to get hurt on a sunny day. Never mind a raging storm."

"Yeah," Fred's eyes briefly strayed to the window before landing back on her.

"But we should be fine," he held up some goggles, "Plus we have these so we can still see."

Hermione nodded again. "Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

He opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "I mean it. You guys won't be able to see out there. Just…. please be careful."

She could tell he was itching to make a joke. But instead he simply nodded.

"I promise. I'll be careful."

"Good," Hermione glanced around, aware that the others were getting ready to head off.

"Well I guess I should be going. See you after the game I guess?"

Fred smiled softly at her. "Yeah. See you after the game."

Hermione inched towards the door before turning and slipping her arms around him. Fred paused for a second before returning the hug.

"Stay safe." She whispered. He nodded and ever so slightly tightened his hold.

"I will."

* * *

Hermione watched as Ron handed over the bag containing the ruined remains of Harry's Nimbus 2000. No one was even sure if they'd been able to collect all the pieces. But Ron had been adamant that they give Harry something to remember his broom by. While the majority of the Gryffindor team had gone to get changed – or in Georges case find Wood – Ron and Neville were still at Harry's bedside, trying to reassure him it wasn't his fault they'd lost. Hermione stood a few feet away with Fred right beside her. His robes were still dripping, and his hair was plastered against his face.

"At least it was just his broom that got damaged," Fred said to no one in particular.

"A fall from that height could have been a lot worse. I still can't believe the dementors came into the grounds."

Hermione nodded. "I've never seen Dumbledore look so angry."

"Wood's going to be gutted about the result. He's desperate to win this year. Not that he doesn't care about Harry," Fred added quickly. "But they'll be a lot of pressure on us now for the other games."

"You'll be fine," Hermione glanced up at him. She could still see the mark around his eyes were where the goggles had dug into his skin.

"And it was nice of Diggory to ask for a rematch. If that had been Malfoy, he'd have just made some stupid comment and left the pitch."

Fred nodded. As he did so, a wince slipped from his mouth and he pressed a hand to his side.

"I'm fine," he said quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. She would never tell anyone, but she'd spent most of the match watching Fred. At the time she hadn't been entirely sure if a bludger had hit him. Clearly it had. Fred gently pressed at his side.

"It's not the first time I've been hit by a bludger. Honestly I'm fine."

"Let me be the judge of that Mr Weasley," Madam Pomfrey's voice rang out.

"On the bed. Now."

Fred grumbled something under his breath but sat on the bed and lay back. Hermione stood by the side whilst Madam Pomfrey undid the front of his robe and began rolling up his jumper. Hermione let slip a small gasp as she saw the inky black bruise which coated the skin around Fred's ribs. Madam Pomfrey gently pressed down on the area and Fred shut his eyes with a groan. She nodded.

"Not broken but they are fractured. Lie still and I'll be back."

As soon as her back was turned, Fred pushed down his jumper and Hermione forced herself to keep her eyes on his face. She had completely forgotten the fact that Fred was now nearly sixteen and the years having to keep fit to play Quidditch had clearly had an impact on his physique. Fred winked at her.

"Like what you see Granger?"

"Shut up." Aware her face was probably matching his hair, Hermione sat down on the bed.

"What happened to promising to be careful?"

Fred eased himself up on the bed. "In my defence I did try. But the bludgers kind of blend in with the rain. I didn't really see it until it smacked into me."

A cheeky glint appeared in his eye. "Anyone would think you were concerned about me?"

Hermione hurriedly glanced over to where Harry was. Confident the three boys wouldn't be able to hear anything she said, she turned back to Fred.

"Well I was okay. I don't like the idea of something happening to you."

Fred fell silent at her words and Hermione quickly cleared her throat.

"You know…because you're my friend."

"Right." Fred nodded quickly. "Friends."

An uncomfortable silence fell on them. Hermione got up to go when Fred's hand shot out and grabbed hers.

"I promise I'll be more careful next time."

She gave his hand a quick squeeze before letting go and getting to her feet.

"Good. I'm not sitting in the hospital wing after another game."

"Admit it Hermione. You liked fussing over me."

Hermione turned away to hide the blush that had no doubt reappeared on her face. Leaving Fred in Madam Pomfrey's capable hands, she made her way out of the hospital wing. She hadn't exactly told anyone she'd had a crush on Fred since last year. But now she couldn't help but feel like it was starting to get further than that. Like it was starting to become something much more.

She shook her head. Not that it mattered anyway. For all of his flirting, Fred probably saw her as a friend. Or probably just another little sister. He certainly wouldn't have feelings of that sort for her. Why would he?

* * *

_Gryffindor vs Slytherin – Quidditch Cup Final_

At the huge cheer echoing through the great hall, Hermione raised her head. The hall had been decked out with Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, but it hadn't gone unnoticed that all of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students had dressed themselves in red and gold as well. Hermione glanced briefly at the Slytherin table. Although she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for them. To have an entire school hope you fail couldn't be nice. Yet that didn't stop her clapping as the Gryffindor team entered. Whilst most of them simply smiled and gave a few waves, she noticed Fred and George giving overly dramatic bows and blowing kisses to everyone they passed. Hermione shuffled along the bench to make room. Fred grinned at her.

"There was me thinking you'd be in a full lion costume complete with face paint."

Hermione held up her flag. "Sorry to disappoint. But we have got a huge banner somewhere."

"Shame." Fred reached over and grabbed some toast. "You'd have looked very fetching with some lion ears."

Hermione glanced down at her half empty plate. Every time Fred flirted with her, she couldn't work out if he meant it…or if he was just being Fred. To make matters more complicated, she didn't know which one she would prefer.

"So then," Fred dropped another round of toast onto her plate.

"When we win, what celebration gift will you be giving me? I'm thinking free study help for the rest of the year."

"I'm thinking that's going to be a no. You can study yourself."

"Oh, come on Hermione," Fred shuffled closer. "If we win it'll be the first time in years. Plus we'll be beating Slytherin. That's got to be worth something surely?"

There was that smile again. The one that sent butterflies whizzing around her stomach. Hermione shrugged.

"Surely the fact you've won would be enough."

"I've an idea," Fred leaned forward and dropped his voice. The smile was still on his face, but Hermione could see a serious look had fallen over his eyes.

"If we win…. how about a kiss?"

Hermione swallowed. "Um…a kiss…. from me?"

"Well you don't see me asking any other girl?" The smile quickly vanished from Fred's face.

"Only if…I mean I was just having a joke. I wasn't trying to pressure you or…it was just a joke."

Hermione nodded. "No, I know. You're weren't being pressuring or anything. I just…well I just didn't think I'd be the girl you'd be asking for a kiss that's all."

Fred looked as though he was about to say something, he'd been waiting an age to say. But just as he opened his mouth. Hermione heard Oliver shouting him. Fred held his hand up in acknowledgement and then turned back to face her. A blush began to spread across his cheeks.

"Hermione?"

"Good luck," she nodded quickly. "You'll be amazing."

"Yeah," Fred got to his feet, "yeah, thanks."

The rest of the team began walking out to yet another huge cheer. But this time Hermione couldn't join in. She knew Fred had just been joking when he mentioned kissing. Hermione had seen him flirt with plenty of girls before, so his behaviour didn't exactly mean she had been singled out.

Yet the more she thought about it. The more she wished she'd just straight away said yes.

* * *

If asked, Hermione would have to be honest and say she couldn't fully enjoy the game. Whilst part of her was nervous about the idea of Slytherin winning, for the most part her lack of enjoyment was stemmed from the fact that all the Slytherin players seemed determined to knock the Gryffindor players off their brooms. She'd lost count of how many penalties had been awarded to both sides. Although she had admittedly cheered when Fred had hit one of the Slytherin players so hard he'd broken his nose. Yet the happiness had been short lived. Whilst the Gryffindor team were starting to creep into the lead, she was aware that both Slytherin beaters seemed to be targeting the Weasley twins specifically. Even Ron had started to get concerned about his brothers.

"Hope Harry hurries up and catches the snitch."

"He can't," Hermione was practically leaning over the barrier. Her eyes never moving from Fred.

"They need at least two more goals before he can get it."

"Well can they hurry up and score those two goals then!"

Hermione nodded. Even Lee Jordan's commentary wasn't doing anything to ease her. Fred shot past the stands with one of the Slytherin beaters right on his tail. Hermione watched as Fred ducked to avoid on oncoming bludger. Behind the Slytherin player sat up and gave the bludger a hit backwards. At the last second Fred leaned to the side and it caught his arm. His grip on the broom slipped and Hermione realised, he was starting to slide.

"FRED!" Her calls were mixed in with Ron's as he too was now leaning over the barrier. Fred grabbed his broom with both hands and hauled himself back onto it. He gave a shaky thumbs up in George's direction and Hermione grinned as George swung his bat and sent the bludger hurtling back towards the Slytherin player.

"Take that you cheat!" Ron yelled. "That's what you get when you mess with my brothers!"

Hermione wanted to smile. But the twisted knot in her stomach wasn't easing. If anything, as the minutes ticked by it was getting tighter and tighter. Gryffindor scored two more goals which meant if Harry got the snitch now then they would win. Something which the Slytherins seemed equally aware of.

"Look! Harry dived! He's seen it, he's seen it!"

Neville was practically bouncing up and down and Ron wasn't being any calmer. The entire stadium seemed to have noticed because the roars were getting to the point of unbearable. Hermione watched the green and red blurs whizzing round the pitch.

"Harry come on," she crossed her fingers tightly. "Catch it, catch it!"

Everything around her seemed to have stopped existing as Harry shot upwards, one hand gripping his broom, the other held aloft with something gold shining between his fingers. The stadium fell silent.

And then everything erupted.

The roars from three quarters of the students could no doubt be heard miles away. Hermione beamed at Harry as one by one, the entire team fell on him. Fred and George clapped their clubs together with a cheer before joining the mob. The huge pile of red and gold Quidditch robes began slowly sinking to the ground. Even several of the teachers were clapping and cheering wildly and Hermione could hear Lee practically screaming into his microphone. Ron tugged at her arm. His own eyes glistening slightly.

"Come on."

He grabbed her hand and Hermione allowed him to tug her through the moving crowds. The floor beneath her seemed to have vanished as the students began piling down from the stands and onto the pitch. The cloaked figure of Madam Hooch was having to fighter her way through the throng of students to pass the cup over to Wood. All around her people were waving flags and chucking hats and scarves into the air. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus tacked Harry in a huge hug.

"We won the cup! We won the cup!"

Hermione caught two flashes of ginger hair. Pushing through the crowds she saw Fred and George practically dancing around Wood who seemed to be in a state of shock. Fred's eyes landed on her and before she could even try and think it through. Hermione ran forward and jumped at him. His own arms caught her and spun her round in a tight hug. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and jumped back down. Fred rubbed at the spot nervously and the knot began to regrow in her stomach.

"You said you wanted a kiss if you won."

He nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Yeah. Yeah I did."

"Hey Hermione!" George hugged her tightly. "Don't I get a celebratory kiss?"

Aware of the growing blush on Fred's face, Hermione shook her head and instead hugged George.

"No. You get a well done and a hug."

He pressed a hand to his heart with a mock gasp. "Worth a try. Right, I'm going to try and make Wood realise this isn't a dream."

Hermione barely noticed his absence. All around her people were still cheering. She shot Fred a smile.

"Congratulations. You should probably go and celebrate with the others."

He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah probably."

Forcing her feet to move, Hermione turned and began pushing her way through the crowds. She caught a glimpse of Wood passing the trophy over to Harry who was now sitting on someone's shoulders. As elated as she was that they had won, she couldn't help but feel like she'd just done something stupid. Still, Fred _had_ asked for a kiss if they won. The only remaining question was. Why?


	4. 1994

_Ireland vs Bulgaria - The Quidditch World Cup_

"I still don't see why Krum caught the snitch! They weren't going to win if he did it."

"Probably to salvage some dignity."

Fred shook his head. He'd had to endure Ron going on about Viktor Krum long before they had even arrived at the World Cup final. He'd hoped that with Irelands victory, his little brother would have stopped. How wrong he was. At least Ron had Harry to talk to. Meaning Fred was given a much-earned break from Ron's fangirling over Krum. He did sometimes wonder if his brother really _did_ have a crush on the Bulgarian seeker. It would answer a lot of questions.

Wandering back through the campsite, Fred could see Ginny and Hermione were a few feet ahead of them. Whilst he hadn't been surprised when his parents invited Hermione along. She was surprised she had accepted. She went to the games at school, but she was hardly a fan of the sport. Then again, it probably gave her something to do over the summer. After experiencing the wizarding world, it must be strange to go back to the Muggle one for a few months.

"Ugh save me," George's voice appeared in his ear. "If I hear Ron going on about Krum one more time, I might recreate the spider-teddy bear trick."

Fred grinned, "Why? Not a fan of his little crush then?"

George smirked at his choice of words. "Well you're one to talk. You haven't taken your eyes of Hermione since she first arrived."

Fred fell silent. He could still remember the Quidditch final at Hogwarts last year. Even now he still didn't know what had possessed him to ask Hermione for a kiss if they won. It had just sort of slipped out. But the biggest surprise had been when she actually did kiss him. Fred rubbed at his cheek again. As sudden and unexpected as it had been. He'd liked it. There was a lot about Hermione he liked. And it was really only over the past few months that he was starting to realise just how much his feelings had grown.

"Hey," George nudged him. "You still with us? Or is the sight of Hermione just too much for you now?"

"Ha-ha," Fred said dryly. "Look it's not…I don't know okay. I just…I really like her."

"So, ask her out?"

"Here? Right now? With everyone watching?"

George rolled his eyes. "Well no not exactly here and now. But, well at some point. I mean she did give you a kiss after the final last year. So, she must like you as well right?"

Fred gave a small nod. In truth, neither he nor Hermione had mentioned the kiss. But then again, she had been busy helping Harry and Ron deal with Sirius Black. And discovering Professor Lupin was a werewolf. And dealing with who had really betrayed Harry's parents. He sighed. Those three really did seem to attract danger wherever they went. And as cool as it all sounded when the tales were being told afterwards; he couldn't help but feel nervous at what possible danger Hermione was likely to end up in this year.

"So, you're telling me you didn't find _any_ of them attractive?"

His sister voice caught his attention. Fred looked up to see the two of them walking with their heads close together. Not that it seemed to prevent him from hearing what they were saying. Hermione shook her head.

"Just not really my type."

"Oh, come on," Ginny said, "Quidditch in the wizarding world is like…well that muggle sport you told me about. Where they kick a ball around a pitch?"

"Football."

"Right. Football. Well, everyone has at least one Quidditch player they fancy. Just like muggles and football players. So, who is yours?"

Fred clenched his fists tightly. He already knew what Hermione's answer was probably going to be. He had never met a single female Quidditch fan, who didn't find Viktor Krum attractive. He didn't see it himself. But everyone else seemed to. Hermione shrugged.

"Well…there is one, I guess. But you can't tell anyone. I mean it Ginny."

She bent her head closer and Fred could have groaned as he found himself unable to hear a single word she said. Ginny gasped and Hermione shushed her quickly. Fred sighed. Of course, Hermione would prefer someone like Viktor or even Cedric. They were able to flirt and charm any girl they came across. Of course, she wouldn't have any feelings of that sort about him. He kicked at the ground; allowing the chatter and faint screaming to wash over him.

Screaming.

Fred spun round to see hoards of people running towards them. The cries and screams were getting louder, and he turned to George.

"Where's mum and dad?"

George shook his head. Fred realised the others had stopped walking, just as the edge of the crowd reached them. A sea of people began pushing their way through, screams getting louder and louder. George stumbled backwards from the force while Fred tried to keep the others together.

"FRED!"

"GEORGE!"

Fred spun round, trying desperately to spot his twin. But all he could see were the blurs of moving faces as people tried to get away.

And then the green flashes began to appear.

Fred's stomach dropped as he heard people yelling curses and spells in the background. A bright green light filled the sky and his stomach churned as he saw two figures being lifted into the sky. He'd heard enough stories from the War to know what this was. His ears began to ring from the constant screams.

"Fred?"

A hand grabbed his and he saw Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron. Out of habit, Fred stood in front of Hermione to block out the sight of the people in the sky. If Death eaters really were here, they'd come for people like Hermione first. He tightened his grip on her hand while pulling Ginny close with the other.

"Where's mum and dad!" Ron yelled. Fred shook his head.

"No idea. But we need to move!"

No one needed any convincing. Fred had no idea where they were going. All he was really aware of, was keeping a tight grip on Hermione and his sister as they pushed their way out of the remaining people fleeing the campsite. As worried as he was for his brother, Fred was startled to find the majority of his panic was aimed at Hermione's safety.

If this _was_ Death Eaters, there was no way he was letting them hurt her.

* * *

Fred had no idea how long they'd been running for. All he was aware of, was when they did stop, they were in an abandoned forest. Harry leant against a tree to catch his breath whilst Ron pulled Ginny close. Fred smiled at Hermione and let go of her hand.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Where's George? And your mum and dad?"

Fred bit his lip. He was less worried about his parents than his brother. His mum and dad would have probably gone to help. But George had just been ripped from him by the fleeing mob of people. Who knew where he was? Fred took a deep breath and Hermione forced herself to smile.

"They'll be fine. If this is…if this is what I think it is then they'll be after people like me. Not purebloods."

Fred hated that word. He hated how people like Hermione were still being persecuted, years after the war. And he hated how matter of fact she was being about the whole thing. This shouldn't be a part of her life. Of anyone's life.

"Yeah but…well, our family have never exactly subscribed to the whole 'purebloods only' thing. The people attacking us would call us blood-traitors. They _would_ hurt us if they got the chance. If they come across mum and dad or George…" he forced himself to stop before the images filled his mind. Hermione took his hands.

"They'll be okay. Trust me."

Fred did. But that didn't do anything to stop the nausea creeping through his stomach. Hermione forced a smile on her face.

"I didn't expect the Quidditch World cup final to be quite so eventful."

Fred settled on a shaky laugh. "You mean you didn't want to get caught up in a riot?"

"It wasn't really on my list of things to do this summer."

"Well, isn't this nice? Three Weasels, Potter and Granger? How cosy."

Fred put an arm out in front of Hermione as Draco Malfoy stepped forward. The boy's pale hair shone in the moonlight.

"I wouldn't really hang around here. Not with a muggleborn like Granger. Not exactly safe company, is she?"

"Hermione's a witch," Harry spat. Draco shrugged.

"If you say so. But if you honestly think a Death Eater can't tell the difference between a real witch and someone like her then you've even more of an idiot than I imagined."

"Piss off," Ron snarled. "Go and find your precious father."

Draco backed away. "I'm just saying, if Death Eaters do find you, they aren't going to like the sight of people associating with a mudblood."

"Oi!" Fred marched forward; fist already raised. Draco's smirk was wiped from his face as Fred's punch sent him to the floor. Fred shook out his hand.

"Like my brother said. Piss off!"

No one said anything as Draco ran back in the direction of the campsite. The screams were starting to die down. But the silence wasn't exactly a calming presence. Fred glanced at Hermione.

"You okay?"

She nodded. But Fred could see the look in her eyes. Up until now the threat against muggleborns had always been a rumour. This was making everything much more real now.

"Thanks for…. well for that."

"No problem. He deserved that a long time ago."

"Fred? Ron? Ginny?"

"Over here mum!" Ron yelled. Fred watched as his parents burst out of the trees and fell on him, Ron and Ginny. His mother pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We were so worried! We looked and looked but you weren't…. Oh, Harry and Hermione come here!"

Fred stepped back as Harry and Hermione were swept into a hug by his mum. As happy as he was to see his parents; he still had no idea about…

"Looking for someone?"

"George!" Fred spun round and tackled his brother into a hug. He half expected his twin to make a joke, but he was aware of George clinging tightly to him.

"That was scary," George whispered. "I found mum and dad, but I had no idea where you were. Are you okay?"

Fred nodded. "We're good."

He glanced at Hermione with a smile.

"Yeah, we're all good."

* * *

_Non-Official Beater Training_

Was Fred excited the Tri-Wizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts? Yes. Was he happy it meant Quidditch had been cancelled? Not in the slightest. The team had been riding high on last years success and Angelina Johnson had hoped to repeat it again this year. Plans which would now have to be put on hold for a year. Lounging on one of the armchairs in the common room, Fred glanced over at where Harry was sitting with Hermione and Neville, whilst Ron and Seamus sat on the far end, shooting Harry dirty looks. Fred raised an eyebrow at the sight. Whilst he had been just as surprised as everyone to see Harry's name be spat out from the goblet; he knew that Harry was the most surprised of them all. He knew Harry hadn't put his name in and he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed by his brother's reaction. Then there was the issue of how Ron was treating Hermione. He was equally annoyed at how much attention Hermione was getting from Viktor; but that didn't mean he got to take it out on Hermione. He had been spending less time with her. But that was more to avoid himself getting hurt. He wasn't going out of his way to make her miserable.

"Mind if I join you?"

Fred glanced up to see Hermione standing by the chair next to him. With a small nod he watched as she sat down. An awkward silence settled on the pair of them and Fred cleared his throat.

"You okay? You know with Harry and Ron being…. well, not exactly on good terms."

She nodded. "I get why Ron's annoyed, but surely he can tell Harry didn't put his name on the goblet? And then you have all the snide comments he keeps making about me and Krum. I mean he was practically worshipping him at the world cup! But now the poor person starts paying attention to me, and Ron wants to throw him off the astronomy tower!"

Fred raised an eyebrow as she smacked her clenched fist into the arm of the chair.

"I just wish those two would sort things out! It's a nightmare being in the middle of this and having your two best friends constantly snapping at each other whilst one of them is also getting jealous over a guy even though _nothing is going on_! It's infuriating!"

"So…. you and Krum aren't…dating?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. Trust me, Ron is more his type than I am. But he said he doesn't often get people who treat him like a normal person. Most people want to get to know him because he's famous. Not because he's actually a genuinely nice person. It's the only reason we've been spending time together. And I have explained that to Ron multiple times, but he refuses to believe it. It's not even like I'm choosing Viktor as a friend over Ron. Ron's the one making that choice by ignoring me all the time. He's such an idiot!"

Fred nodded. He hoped a calming smile meant that Hermione wouldn't be aware of how much his insides were dancing at the news she wasn't dating Krum. He took another look at her face; the frustration still raging in her eyes. An idea began to form.

"You need something to take the stress away," he jumped to his feet.

"Meet me and George by the Quidditch pitch in an hour."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Just," Fred leaned closer and shot her a smile. "Trust me."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," George swung his bat in the air. "We've going to help Hermione let off some steam by letting her take a few swings at a bludger?"

Fred nodded. "They've cancelled Quidditch, but they didn't say we couldn't use the fields. Plus, Ron's been a real git with her lately."

"Right," George nodded. "So, what you've done is asked her out on a date?"

"No! It's not a date!" Fred gave him a gentle shove. "It's not a date."

"Of course. You just asked the girl you happen to be crazy about, to spend an evening with you. Because to me that sounds like a date."

"Well it isn't" Fred picked up his own bat. "It isn't a date. Okay?"

George held his hands up. "Okay. But listen mate, you clearly like and you do clearly want to go out with her. So why not ask her? I mean you know she's not dating Krum now?"

Fred shrugged. "It's just…well she wouldn't really like me, would she? Not in that way."

"She's an idiot if she doesn't." George snorted. "Look if you don't want to ask her out then fine. That's up to you. But please stop moping around after her then."

Fred opened his mouth when he caught sight of Hermione walking towards them. She'd changed from her uniform into jeans and a pink hoodie. Fred tugged at his own jumper sleeves as she smiled at him.

"So, why am I here?"

"Because Granger," George opened up the Quidditch chest.

"Our younger brother is – as usual – being a complete pain. And we know how stressed out you've been getting over it. So, we thought we'd help you let off some steam."

Hermione eyed the bats in their hands.

"By getting me to play Quidditch?"

"Just our part." Fred handed her his bat. "Get you hitting a few bludgers to let lose all the anger."

Hermione held the bat. "And it's safe?"

George nodded. "Trust me, I'll be right beside you. And if you think you'll miss then just duck."

"I just thought you needed something to take your anger out on," Fred said. He knelt down to unlock one of the bludgers and Hermione gripped the bat.

"Okay. Do it."

Fred grinned at her before unlocking the bludger and allowing the shoot up into the sky. Hermione instantly widened her stand and held the bat up. The bludger shot towards her and she swung at it. Fred whistled as the ball spun off into the sky.

"Not bad. Me and George might need to watch ourselves. You'll be trying to take our places next year."

Hermione hit the bludger again and this time Fred had to duck to avoid it. She smiled at him.

"This is making me feel better. Thank you."

Fred said nothing. Instead just content to watch as she managed to hit the bludger every time. George had even relaxed slightly and was no longer standing ready to stop it from hitting her. As the bludger was knocked back into the air, Fred smiled at her.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but if this is how you're feeling at Ron right now, I actually feel sorry for him."

"You're right," Hermione held the bat up. "You probably shouldn't."

The bludger whizzed towards her head. She ducked at the last second and it flew past her. Fred watched it fly through the air before doing a slingshot round and heading back towards them. Hermione turned just as the bludger crashed into her and knocked her backwards.

"Hermione!" Fred dove at her and grabbed the bludger against his chest. He could feel it wriggling in an effort to break free. George grabbed the box and he forced the bludger back under lock and key. Leaving the small chest with George, he turned to see Hermione starting to sit up.

"Merlin's beard I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where did it hit you? Let me take you to the hospital wing!"

"Fred," Hermione forced herself to her feet, "I'm fine."

She shook her body with a slight wince. "Nothing feels broken."

"You should go hospital wing anyway," George said. Fred could see the concern filling his own eyes as well. He nodded firmly.

"Of course, she is." He put an arm around Hermione and began leading her away.

"No arguments."

"Fred honestly I'm-"

She was cut off with a cry and Fred scooped her up into his arms and began carrying her back towards the castle. He knew George would still be watching and he knew what jokes George would have ready later on. But none of that mattered. The girl in his arms clutching at her shoulder, on the other hand, did.

"Hermione I'm _so_ sorry. I just wanted to help what with how Ron's been recently. I never meant for you to get hurt."

She smiled at him. "Fred it's fine. _I'm_ fine. Please stop fussing."

"I know I just-"

"Fred just stop for a second and put me down."

Fred did so, aware she was still smiling at him. Hermione took one of his hands in hers.

"What's going on with you? I thought…. well we were growing close last year and then you ask for a kiss at the Quidditch final. But when I gave you one you never brought it up again. Then during the summer, you were your usually jokey self and you looked after me during the Death Eater attack. But when the tournament started you began pulling away from me? Only now you're fussing over me even though I'm fine."

"I just…" Fred hung his head. "Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you or upset you."

"Well can you please tell me what the matter is?"

"The matter is that I like you. A lot. I have done for ages now. But I assumed you and Viktor were dating so I didn't want to make myself feel even worse by hanging out with you. Only it didn't really help because I still care for you."

Fred choked out a laugh. "Why do you think I asked _you_ for that kiss last year? Because you are the girl, I'm crazy about. No one else comes close. But then I heard you and Ginny talking about which Quidditch player you fancied and…I dunno…. I just accepted it was never going to be me."

Hermione took his other hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"When Ginny asked me which Quidditch player I was attracted to, I said Fred Weasley."

"You…. you did?"

Hermione nodded. "I've liked you for over a year. And I honestly never imagined you would have feelings for me or be crazy about me, but-"

Fred cut her off with a kiss. Hermione let go of his hands and instead curled her arms around his waist. Fred pulled her close and gently cupped her face with his other hand. He broke away with a grin.

"You're Hermione Granger. How could I not be crazy about you?"


	5. 1995

_Gryffindor Try-outs_

Hermione tugged her coat around her as she sat on the empty stands. Angeline Johnson was busy talking with the rest of the team whilst several other students stood in an awkward huddle with their brooms. She recognised Ron, Dean and Ginny. But none of the others. In truth, she knew anyone who did make the team would more than likely be acting as reserves. They only needed a keeper since everyone else was still on the team. Angelina finished talking with the team and made her way over to the other students. Hermione spotted Fred and gave him a small wave. She instantly dropped her hand; wondering if he'd just find that awkward. But he waved back and blew her a kiss. It still felt odd despite nearly a year of being together. But then Hermione had always seen herself as the nerdy bookworm, and Fred the popular one. And she had certainly never seen her being the one Fred fancied. Angelina clapped her hands and the group of students mounted their brooms and began flying round the pitch. Hermione knew she didn't really need to be here. But she'd promised Ron and Ginny she'd come and watch. Not that she had any doubts they'd make the team. The current Gryffindor players kicked off and Hermione grinned as Fred gave her another wave. A snort from her laugh caught her attention and her eyes narrowed at the sight of several Slytherin students. Other students weren't exactly banned from watching try-outs, but Hermione knew they were only there to find something to mock. She forced herself to focus on the players in the sky. All the while keeping her fingers crossed her friends would do okay.

* * *

Even though she was the only person there, Hermione couldn't help but clap at the news Ron, Dean and Ginny had all made the team. Ron was going to be keeper while the other two would be in reserve. Ginny shot her a smile and Hermione wondered if this is what it felt like to have a young sibling. That sense of pride whenever they succeeded in something.

"At this rate, it'll be more of a family gathering than a Quidditch team."

Hermione grinned at Fred as he clambered up the last few stands to sit down beside her. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek before settling down.

"I mean, I'm glad Ron and Ginny got in, but Quidditch was my escape from the stresses of my family." He winked at her. "And now they've just decided to come and join me."

Hermione took his hand and settled against him. "Just don't hit a bludger in Ron's direction during the game."

"Well what's the point in him even being on the team then!"

Hermione would have replied when the Slytherin students began sniggering. Fred glanced over at them.

"Wow. Life as a Slytherin must be so boring if this is all they could find to do today."

"Ignore them. They've been shooting me funny looks all afternoon."

Fred narrowed his eyes and Hermione was aware of the students moving their way.

"Hey Weasley! See you decided to hook up with the likes of her. No one else want you?"

"Nah, he's just waiting till some pure-blood takes a shine to him. She's just to pass the time."

Hermione grabbed Fred's arm as he shot to his feet. The rest of the team were starting to move in their direction.

"Fred it's fine. Just ignore them."

He didn't reply. Instead he was fixing the middle student with a glare. Hermione got to her feet and gave him a shake.

"Fred. Ignore them."

"Yeah. Best listen to your girlfriend Weasley. I am curious though? What's it like screwing around with mudbloods?"

Hermione dove forward to grab Fred and haul him back. The Slytherin burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Angelina snapped. "This is a private training session. Clear off!"

With a smirk, the Slytherin turned and began moving away. Hermione moved in front of Fred and took his hands. The murderous look in his eyes startled her.

"Fred? Hey, look at me."

He shook his head and Hermione could feel his body shaking. "That word shouldn't be allowed to be said at this school."

"Fred it's fine. Just ignore them and they'll leave it alone."

He nodded before kissing her thickly. Hermione had no qualms about returning the kiss. But, as she felt tears on her face, she pulled away. Fred wiped his eyes.

"Sorry. Sorry for getting upset. I just…. Hermione you know I'm serious about you. About us. You aren't just something for me to 'pass the time' with. You're so much more. Please tell me you know that."

Hermione nodded and a glimmer of a smile returned to Fred's face.

" _Of course_ , I know that."

"They're just trying to get a rise out of us." Angelina said. "They know they can't beat us fairly, so they'll try and throw us off our game."

Hermione nodded and Fred kissed her knuckles.

"Well trust me when I say I'm going to take great pleasure in thrashing them in our first game."

* * *

_Gryffindor vs Slytherin_

The roar as the players entered the pitch never got old for Hermione. Sat in her usual seat right up against the barrier, she was cheering along with everyone else as the Gryffindor team made their entrance. Ron and Harry zoomed around the pitch together while Fred and George spun twice around their usual turret before sinking back down. But whereas George headed for the middle of the pitch, Hermione noticed Fred flying slowly past the stands. His smile grew wider and he came to a halt just in front of her.

"Wish me luck?"

"You'll be amazing," Hermione waved her flag. "You always are."

Fred grabbed hold of the barrier with one hand and pulled himself towards it.

"Any chance of a good luck kiss?"

Hermione shook her head, yet the smile was filling her face. She leant forward and took Fred's face in her hands. The cheers around them intensified as she kissed him. Fred cupped her face with one hand and – aware he was no longer holding onto his broom – she broke away.

"Good luck."

With a wink, he turned and shot off to join the rest of the team. Hermione watched as Ron took his place by the Gryffindor goalposts. Even from this distance she could tell how nervous he was. Harry flew up and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, Ron's whole body relaxed, and he clapped Harry on the back. A hush fell as Madam Hooch held the Quaffle up.

"A nice, _clean_ game!"

Hermione had a feeling that wasn't quite how it was going to go.

* * *

That feeling was right.

Within minutes of the game starting, the Slytherin tactics were soon to be shown as 'play dirty and get them off their brooms'. Twice, Slytherin players had grabbed hold of Gryffindor brooms. And twice Gryffindor had scored their penalties. Whilst most of her attention was on Fred, Hermione hadn't been able to stop watching Ron. He was lacking in confidence, but so far, he'd saved every attempted goal thrown at him. If they won, the game she knew he'd settle into his position a lot more. Satisfied Ron would be okay, she switched her attention back to Fred. He and George had their work cut out with Slytherins aiming the bludgers directly at people's heads. One bludger had already nearly gone into the crowd, it had been hit with that much force. Hermione gripped the barriers. As long as Fred didn't do anything reckless then he'd be fine. Except doing reckless things did seem to be his strong suit. One of the Slytherin beaters gave a bludger a might whack and it spun through the air.

In her direction.

Hermione and the students beside her gasped as a blur of red shot in front of them. Fred hit the bludger back towards the Slytherin beater.

"That's my girlfriend you idiots!"

He glanced over at her. "You alright?"

Hermione gave a breathless nod and he shot off back into the game. As Harry whizzed past, Hermione hoped he caught the snitch soon.

* * *

As the team celebrated on the pitch, Hermione stopped walking and just allowed herself to savour the sight. Two of her friends and her boyfriend were all dancing around madly whilst the other followed suite. She knew this was Fred and George's last chance to win the cup again. Whilst Fred hadn't said anything, she knew how much he wanted it this year. To win it twice in a row would be something special.

"There she is!" Fred picked her up and swung her around. Hermione kissed him on the cheek before letting him put her down. Fred grinned.

"Knew that kiss would bring us luck."

"Well," Hermione kissed his other cheek. "it didn't hurt me much either. I'm sure I can happily make it a regular match tradition."

Fred beamed at her. However, he was cut off from replying when a voice trailed from behind them.

"How touching. Celebrating your little win, are you?"

"Just go away Malfoy," Hermione folded her arms. "They won, you lost. Get over it."

Malfoy shrugged and Hermione could see several of the other Slytherin players crowding behind him. Fred's grip on her waist tightened and she realised one of them was the student who'd insulted her at the try-outs. His slick back hair glistened in the sun. Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"With so many weasels on the team I'm surprised you're able to achieve anything."

"How many times do we have to tell you?" George cut in. "Piss off!"

"Aww. Upset because I'm saying bad things about your family?" Malfoy cooed. He glanced at Harry.

"What about you Potter? Apparently, your father was meant to be a good Quidditch player. No doubt that's why your pathetic mother liked him. He was just like these lot," he pointed at Fred, George and Ron.

"Always did taint himself with mudbloods."

"Harry!"

"George!"

Hermione watched as Harry tackled Malfoy to the ground. Fred had moved forward but Hermione placed a calming hand on his arm. Aware that no one was really rushing to stop the fight, she noticed George – under the pretence of breaking it up – getting a few sneaky hits of his own in.

"Still hanging round with people like her Weasley?"

Hermione turned to see the Slytherin from the try-outs facing her and Fred. He swung a bat in one hand, and she couldn't help but wonder if he was the same person who'd hit the bludger at her earlier. Fred seemed to be thinking it to.

"You deliberately hit that bludger at my girlfriend! Cheating git!"

The Slytherin shook his head. "I would never do anything like that! Although I am still curious about you two. Never been with someone like that? What's it like?"

"Fred," Hermione whispered, "Ignore him."

Fred's whole body was coiled, ready to snap at the slightest provocation. The Slytherins sniggered and the beater eyed Hermione up and down.

"Would you let me find out? I could have her over a table and-"

"FRED!"

He broke free from her and pushed the Slytherin to the ground. His bat had dropped to the floor, but Hermione noticed that wasn't stopping him landing several punches to the other player. She inched forward in a show of going to break it up when a shrill whistle came from behind. Madam Hooch and several other teachers were running onto the field. Hermione stepped back as Harry, Fred and George were pulled to their feet. Fred grabbed his bat and jabbed it at the Slytherin beater who was holding a hand to his fleshly bleeding face.

"You go _anywhere_ near her," he yelled, "and I swear you'll regret it!"

"That's enough!" Madam Hooch gave him another shake and Hermione's heart sank at the sight of Professor Umbridge.

"Can Mr Potter, Mr and Mr Weasley and Miss Granger follow me to my office please?"

"She didn't do anything!" Harry protested. Umbridge raised an eyebrow.

"Hem-hem, just follow me so we can have a little chat."

Hermione took Fred's hand as the four of them followed the professor back towards the castle.

* * *

"You are joking!" Hermione's mouth dropped as Umbridge merely nodded.

"I am perfectly serious. You three attacked two members of another team in an unwarranted and unprovoked attacked."

"Unprovoked!" George spat. "Didn't you hear what they were saying about Harry's mother?"

"You can't give us a life-time ban," Harry said. "Not when they're getting away scot free."

"I think you'll find the punishment perfectly sound considering how brutally you all attacked those two students."

Fred shook his head. "Did you not hear what that bastard said he would like to do Hermione? How is he getting away with that?"

Hermione couldn't help but glance down at the floor. Although she knew none of this was her fault, the only reason Fred was even here was because he had been defending her. Umbridge cleared her throat.

"To my recollection he simply made a comment which you could have ignored."

"He didn't 'make a comment'," Fred growled. "He practically threatened to-"

"Enough!" Umbridge snapped. "Please go and collect your brooms and hand them over to me. You may all go."

Hermione seemed as stunned as Harry and George when Fred turned and stormed out of the office. Harry quickly followed, whilst George let her go first. As they headed down the steps, Hermione glanced over at George.

"Will Fred be okay?"

He shrugged. "He was really excited for this year. He was hoping we'd win it again. Well we both were. But for Fred…Quidditch always meant a lot to him."

"Oh," Hermione glanced down at the floor. George pulled her in for a hug.

"It's not your fault. And Fred doesn't blame you."

"Yes, but it was because of me-"

George shook his head. "No, it wasn't. It was because some disgusting people thought they could say horrible things. It's because of them not you."

He forced a smile onto his face. "Now then. Go and find my brother while me and Harry go and give Angelina the bad news."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Good luck."

George sighed. "Thanks. But when she hears this…. well, it was nice knowing you."

Hermione watched him and Harry wander off. She waited a few minutes before turning and heading back towards the Quidditch pitch. She knew exactly where Fred was going to have gone.

* * *

She poked her head through the tent flap to see Fred sitting in a chair with his broom in his hands. Hermione slipped through. Usually the Gryffindor tent was reserved for the team to go through pre-match pep talks or to have a private meeting after the games. But last year due to the tournament, it had become her and Fred's private place. Fred let out a shuddery breath and she cleared her throat.

"Are you…I didn't know if I should give you some space or…"

Fred gave her a weak smile and she knelt down in front of him. He gripped the broom tightly.

"If you've come to tell me I shouldn't have hit him then please don't." His voice sounded hoarse, and a look at his red eyes told Hermione exactly what Fred had spent the past few minutes doing.

"I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have reacted that way but…" he trailed off. Hermione took the broom from his hands and gripped them in her own.

"I'm not going to tell you off. I actually came to say thank you for defending me and I'm so sorry you go punished for it."

Fred chocked out a laugh and forced his head up to look at her.

"Even when Draco said… _. that_ word, I told myself not to rise to it. But then when that other student was saying all those vile things he'd want to do to you…. I just lost it."

He pressed a kiss to Hermione's hand. "I'd never let anyone hurt you. Never."

"I know." Hermione got to her feet and pulled Fred to his. Holding him close she pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"I know."

Fred smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I'm getting so upset. I was just so excited about playing this year and," he blushed, "being able to show off and impress you."

"Fred you don't need to impress me. You're amazing."

He nodded. "Well I do know one thing," he pushed Hermione's hair from her face.

"I'm not sorry I did it. I'd never forgive myself if I just let people like that say what they wanted about you and make threats without trying to stop them. If doing the right thing means getting banned from Quidditch then fine."

"But-"

"Hermione, I mean it," Fred's smile was far brighter now.

"You are _everything_ to me. I…" his face was now on fire.

"I love you."

Reaching up Hermione hurriedly kissed Fred's forehead.

"I love you to Fred Weasley."

A small chuckled slipped from his mouth. "Really? You actually mean that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his broom. "Yes! Now come on, lets get this over with."

Fred linked hands with her as they exited the tent and began to make their way back towards the castle.

* * *

Whilst that might have been Fred's last quidditch game at Hogwarts, it certainly wasn't the last time they said, "I love you". Nor was it the last time Fred ever played Quidditch. The only change was that instead of playing alongside other school students, he taught their two children how to become the next great pair of Weasley beaters. And when they were playing their first game on the Gryffindor team; Hermione and Fred were in the stands cheering them on.


End file.
